Le loup garou d'Iron City
by Werewolf03
Summary: Un docteur fou veut créer l'être parfait en aliant humain et instinct animal. Pendant ce temps, une personne nommé "chaperon rouge" exerce une vengeance datant d'il y a six et un certain Hunter Warrior va lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Mais le destin va les réunir pour affronter cette menace. Car après tout, ne dit t'on pas que l'homme est un prédateur pour pour l'homme ?


_N/A : Première fanfiction sur l'univers GUNNM/ALITA : BATTLE ANGEL. L'histoire se passe bien avant qu'Ido notre héroïne. Certains personnages tels qu'Ido, Zapan et d'autres seront mentionner mais désoler pas d'Alita. Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas. En effet, mon histoire ce passe bien qu'avant qu'Alita ne soit découverte dans la décharge. _

PROLOGUE

La nuit était fraîche, le ciel était noir où pour seule lumière était la lune. Ce soir là, l'astre était dans sa phase « pleine » et de sa lumière éclairait les rues sombres d'Iron City. C'était une soirée comme les autres, les cyborgs, les gens « normaux » sortaient des bars ou regardaient le motorball. Les fans hurlaient à pleins poumons devant leurs champions. Bref, c'étaient assez animés. Pour autant malgré ça, une personne en particulier ne s'amusait pas du tout et aucun habitant ne l'avait remarqué. Et pour cause ! Perché sur le rebord d'un toit, cette personne scrutait avec attention tout les habitants en bas.

Tel un prédateur, cette personne était en mode « chasse », patientant pour repérer ce qu'elle cherchait vraiment parmi la foule. Tournant la tête de droite à gauche, celle-ci tourna brusquement son regard vers la gauche, ayant remarquer quelque chose. Portant sa main gauche à son visage, ses doigts trifouillèrent ses drôle de lunettes modifiés afin d'agrandir ce qu'elle avait aperçu en bas. Ayant agrandit au maximum, ce « chasseur » pencha légèrement la tête en avant. Son attention c'était concentré sur un groupe de personnes, composé uniquement d'hommes qui semblaient être amis. Ils venaient de sortir d'un bar, étaient très mais alors très éméchés et semblaient rentré chez eux. Ayant enfin repéré ses « proies », la personne se leva pour se mettre alors à sauter sur le toit suivant pour suivre de façon très discrète le groupe.

A aucun moment, ce « predaeur » ne c'était arrêté, continuant toujours de regarder le groupe qui rigolaient bruyamment, plaisantais, ce poussant les un contre les autres, sans ce douter du danger qui planait sur eux et qui finalement c'était arrêté sur le rebord d'un toit. Ni sur celui qui les observaient dans une ruelle sombre en face du fameux toit via des yeux jaunes qui brillaient. Bien entendu, la silhouette perché avaient vu ces yeux. Hochant la tête, le « predateur » fit un signe discret au propriétaire de ces yeux jaunes qui recula jusqu'à disparaître dans la pénombre. Idem pour la personne sur le toit.

Puis au bout de quelques minutes, les joyeux fêtards arrivèrent au niveau de la ruelle. Soudain, un bruit flippant se fit entendre et interpella un homme du groupe. Ce bruit suspect le fit sursauter, le faisant s'arrêter.

\- Putain ! C'était quoi ce bruit ?

\- Quel...hic...bruit ? Brailla l'un de ses amis ivre.

(bruit suspect)

\- Ce bruit !

( SILENCE )

\- Sûrement un chat. Tu flippes pour un rien Sanuki.

\- Ouais, tu es une flippette !

\- Plutôt une pouille mouillée oui ! Cot cot cot cot !

\- Ferme là Kikuri ! S'énerva Sanuki.

La bande continua passant devant la ruelle quand un grognement survint faisant sursauter tous le groupe.

\- Merde ! C'est quoi « ça » ?

\- Chut ! Ferme là Sanuki. Hiro va regarder de plus près. Ordonna le « chef » du groupe.

\- Pourquoi es toujours à moi d'aller vérifier les ruelles flippantes ou autres endroits dignes d'un film d'horreur ?

\- Tu préfères que je t'envoie là dedans un coup de pied au fesse !

\- C'est bon Ken, je vais y jeter un coup d'œil. Déclara Hiro tout penaud.

Le fameux Hiro déglutit difficilement avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et s'approcha tout doucement vers la ruelle. S'arrêtant devant, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Ses compères, eux lui faisait signe d'y entré. Poussant un juron, l'homme entra dans la ruelle. Au bout de deux minutes, Hiro ne revenait toujours pas. Cette ruelle n'était pourtant pas immense. Perdant patience, Ken commença à ordonner :

\- Bon, Sanuki va le…

Ken ne pu terminer sa phrase que des bruits de lutte ainsi que des cris ne remplissent l'atmosphère. Les amis d'Hiro restèrent pétrifier sur place tellement ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça. On pouvait entendre des bruits de mastications, d' hurlements d'être humain qui souffrait puis...le silence. Un silence très pesant que personne n'osa parler ou bouger d'un pouce. Soudain quelque chose chuta sur le sol devant la bande qui reconnurent la « chose ».

\- Oh merde ! On dirait…

\- Putain c'est Hiro !

\- Qu'es ce qui la mit dans cet état bordel ?! Hurla Ken blanc comme linge.

En effet, Hiro avait le visage en sang à cause d'énormes griffures dont une lui avait prit un œil et une oreille. Son bras droit n 'était plus qu'un moignon sanguinolent. On irait dit que l'homme était passé dans un immense hachoir géant. Un de ses amis s'approcha doucement quand Hiro leva sa tête faisant sursauter son ami qui chuta en arrière en hurlant :

\- AAAAAhhh !

\- Aid...aidez...aidez moi…

Soudain Hiro ce crispa avant qu le corps ne disparaissent de nouveau dans la ruelle sombre. Un énorme bruit de liquide retentit avant que des bruits de pas qui s'avançait ne se fasse entendre. Ce qu'ils virent furent d'abord deux yeux jaunes puis des dents acérés. Figés sur place, le reste de la petite bande avaient vraiment les pétoches. Mais encore plus quand émergeant des ténèbres, un loup au museau maculé de sang leur montra ses babines. Son pelage était gris clair, par contre ses pattes n'avaient plus rien d'organiques, elles étaient cybernétiques. Toutes les quatre en argent qui s'accordaient à son pelage d'animal sauvage. L'animal était clairement en colère mais surtout ...c'était un meurtrier !

\- Merde...Hiro…

\- Cette saloperie la tué et bouffé !

\- Merde !

Puis le loup sauta d'un coup pour venir figé ses mâchoires dans un des trois gars le tuant sur le coup une fois sur le sol. Un geyser de sang macula les deux autres survivants qui prirent leur jambes à leur coup tandis que l'animal commençait son « festin ». Les deux amis coururent dans la ville pour échapper au loup croyant qu'il les coursaient. Bien entendu, aucun des deux ne savaient que quelqu'un les suivaient en courant de toit en toit tout en les observant.

S'arrêtant contre un mur pour reprendre leur souffle, les deux hommes n'en croyaient toujours pas leur yeux de ce qu'il venait de passer. Deux de leur potes venaient de faire tués sous leur yeux mais pourquoi ?

\- Dit…tu crois...qu'ils nous a suivit ?

\- J'en...sais rien...Répondit Ken.

Se risquant un coup d'œil, Ken ne vit rien et n'entendit aucun bruit suspect. Se remettant contre le mur, il souffla avant de dire :

\- C'est bon, il nous a pas suivi.

\- …

\- Hey ! Tu m'écoutes ou quoi mec ?

Ken tourna la tête pour se figer sur place face au spectacle qu'il avait devant les yeux. A ce moment là, la lune éclaira la scène de la splendeur de ses rayons lunaires pour rendre la scène encore plus surnaturelle. Appuyé contre le mur, l'ami de Ken avait la bouche grand ouverte, les yeux qui commençait à perdre leur éclat de vie. En effet, un poignard était figé dans sa tête, le tuant sur le coup. Reculant, Ken marcha sur une canette qui le fit trébucher par terre. Se retrouvant sur les fesses, il jura avant de lever la tête pour voir sur le toit une silhouette accroupie, encapuchonné dans une cape rouge. Ken comprit alors une chose, cette personne sur le toit était le « maître » du loup qui avait massacré ses potes.

Au bout d'un moment, la personne sur le toit se leva pour toiser de toute sa hauteur sa proie avant de prendre un couteau qu'elle lança sur Ken le manquant. Du moins c'est qu'il crut car l'homme prit ses jambes à son cou. En réalité c'était juste une manœuvre pour que la « chasse » soit plus amusante. Dès que l'homme eut décamper, cette personne repris sa course de toit en toit ne perdant pas sa proie des yeux. Et elle ne fut pas la seule à courir.

En bas, le loup aussi avait repris la chasse et suivait son ami qui regardait de temps en temps en bas. Au bout d'un moment, humain comme loup décidèrent que la chasse était finit. A bout de souffle, Ken s'arrêta, main sur les genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Alors qu'il se relevait, une masse atterrit sur son dos pour le faire chuter violemment à terre. Il eut d'ailleurs le nez cassé. Relevant la tête pour cracher du sang se figea quand il vit ce qui l'avait chuter. C'était le loup qui c'était assis sur son postérieur attendant visiblement quelqu'un. Quelques secondes après, la silhouette que Ken avait vu sur le toit apparut comme un fantôme, marchant tranquillement. Cette personne en profita pour caresser la tête du loup avant de se diriger vers Ken qui c'était mit surs ses fesses. Il n'eut pas le temps de se lever qu'une hache se trouvait au niveau de son cou. N'osant plus bouger, ni même de déglutir, il attendit.

La personne mit alors sa main gauche dans sa poche pour un ressortir une photo où se trouvait un couple : un cyborg et une femme 100 % humaine. Ken les reconnut de suite. Son front se mit à suer et son teint était devenu très pâle. L'inconnu le vit de suite. D'une voix calme et poser demanda :

\- Tu les a reconnus. Dit moi pourquoi vous les avez tués toi et tes potes ?

\- Qu...quoi ? Mais non...on…les a pas tués...

(lame de la hache s'enfonçant dans la chair)

\- Pitiez…Supplia Ken à la limite de pleurer.

\- Alors pourquoi étiez vous là cette fameuse nuit ? Demanda encore une fois l'inconnu impatient.

\- On devait...on devait juste...mettre l'alarme hors service. C'est tout. On savait...pas que...je vous le jure...pitiez ne me tuez pas… Pleura alors Ken.

\- Qui vous a demandez de mettre l'alarme hors service ?

\- Je ne sais pas...je vous jure...je ne sais pas.

\- Tch !

\- Ne me tuez pas...pitiez…

\- Tu me demande « pitiez » alors que tu as du sang sur les mains ? En plus tous les quatre êtes recherchés. Et donc…

L'inconnu se recula avant de brandir sa hache. D'un coup sec, elle décapita Ken sans aucun remord. Essuyant sa lame, elle fit signe au loup pour qu'il s'occupe du corps tandis que la tête était ramassée et que la hache était remis à sa place dans son dos. Nettoyant les traces de sang, l'inconnu refit le chemin inverse pour masquer les meurtres et récupérer les autres têtes.

Regagnant son repaire, la personne lança les têtes au hasard dans une pièce avant de monter un escalier. Entrant dans une autre pièce qui semblait être sa chambre pour enlever ses vêtements et de prendre une douche. Mettant des vêtements propres, son regard se braqua sur la nuit qui allait laisser place à l'aube. Cette nuit était encore un fiasco, aucun autre indice. Mais bon, cette personne devait se montrer patiente. Après tout, cela faisait six ans qu'elle avait « disparut » d'Iron City et maintenant, elle devait faire attention à ne pas attirer trop l'attention sinon celui ou celle qui était derrière les meurtres se mefierait trop et s'envolerait pour disparaître de nouveau dans les ténèbres.

_N/A : Et voilà. Je sais que c'est trop court mais je ne voulais pas trop en dévoiler. Le premier chapitre est déjà écrit au brouillon ainsi que le numéro deux. Je dois les taper. Bonne lecture._


End file.
